Total Drama Contestant Trivia! (Season 2)
Welcome to To Total Drama Contestant Trivia! (Season 2) Here, 16 users will each prove they know the most of their favorite Total Drama Contestant. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on Total Drama Contestant Trivia! (Season 2) Rules *Please be nice to other users. *Please be active. *If you are inactive for 3 challenges you will be OUT. *If you tell me why you will be inactive you will be excused. *No Swearing. *You will have a maximum of 3 days to complete a challenge and vote. *You can only have an excused absent 3 times. *Don't get mad if you are voted out. This is just for fun. *'Have Fun!' Prizes * An automatic spot in Season 3 * A shout out on my Profile for winning * Personally congratulated by me on your talk page * A profile on "Total Drama Contestant Trivia's Winners" Daily Polls Would you like to see a season 3 of Total Drama Contestant Trivia? Yes No I think..... Total Drama Contestant Trivia Is going ok Total Drama Contestant Trivia Is going great Total Drama Contestant Trivia Is going awesome Total Drama Contestant Trivia Is going bad Total Drama Contestant Trivia Is going terrible Inactivity Strikes CDF97 | TDSF234 || FlameThrower12 | Phyneo | Elimination Table Codes: * This contestant was on the "Sly Bass". * This contestant was on the "Sneaky Gophers". * This contestant was inactive and was excused. * This contestant was safe in this episode. * This user was in the bottom 2 but was not eliminated. * This user was eliminated/and or quit. * Was disqualified * This contestant was on winning team. * Won immunity for themselves. * Made The Merge * This contestant was the Runner-Up. * This contestant won the competition. 1 - TotalDramaMike13 had 3 excused absences so he was disqualified. Teams Sly Bass *Totaldramaseriesfan234 *RusselRules44 *CodyDuncanFan97 *TotalDramaMike13 *Drama786 *Cody&MikeFan1000 *BlazeHead51 *MaskedEvil Sneaky Gophers *Natedog14 *Phyneo *Izzyandawnfan *MypalBen81 *TepigDahBobmb *Esther2108 *FlameThrower12 *BlaineleyRox222 Sign ups (Closed) (After you put your username put the character you want. Please only one character per user. Thank you. :) 1. Natedog14- Sierra (Returnee) 2. Phyneo - Noah( returnee) 3. Totaldramaseriesfan234- DJ (returnee) 4. RR44- Cody (Returnee) 5. CodyDuncanFan97- Duncan (Newbie) 6. INDF - Dakota - (Returnee) 7. totaldramamike13 - Mike (newbie) 8. Drama786-Micheal(newbie) 9. Cody&MikeFan1000 -Harold(newbie) 10. BlazeHead 51 - Alejandro (returnee) 11. Mypalben18- Scott (newbie) 12. TepigDahBomb - Leshawna - (Newbie) 13. Esther2108- Courtney (returnee) 14. MaskedEvil- Justin 15. FlameThrower12- Lightning 16. BlaineleyRox222- Blaineley Pre Chat Terrance: welcome users, to another season of Total Drama Contestant Trivia! You may chat here for now. :) Natedog14: Hey! Runner up of season one here! INDF: Hehehe, I will win. I will be famous. CDF: I'm new, but I'll try my hardest to just make the merge! RR44: 3rd place last year. I hope I win this time. Mike: ima newbie but is this real trivia on total drama CDF: Yes, yes it is. Mike: oh i am going to win i mean good luck to you al TDSF234: Hey everybody!!!, great to be back :D Phyneo: what's up everyone! INDF: Keep dreaming. The ceiling is what's up. Mike: im so exited my first trivial season im a newbie haha Natedog14: Returnees!! All Returnees huddle by me!! Mike: newbies we need to win one of us so lets do it CDF: You said it Mike *high-fives him* INDF: Hurry up signups! Mike: i going to win this game Terrance: Maybe, Maybe not. :P Mike: good point i just have watched every episode like 3 times before so you know CDF: When and what time do challenges start? Mke: yea when do they start? INDF: Challenge...now... RR44: Bad news everyone, TotalDramaFan90 has left the wiki. So there is no host. So yeah. Esther: If its allowed then i would be happy to host it (as long as somebody is my co-host cause i;ve never hosted a camp) so any takers??? Totaldramamike: can i host i know all about total drama! Esther2108: Do you want to be my co-host? or the other way round- because i really want to host this with somebody Blaze: how bout me? i know tons about TDI. tons CDF: I say we should have an agreement. I would say a contest, but everyone knows that the users will just go on TD wikia. I know stuff on TD too. Esther: Its not really about knowing stuff though. its about thinking up challenges- then you can use wiki to see if theyre right. Totaldramamike13: well not exactly C&M1000: I'll help host if you guys want. Terrance: Should I try to host again? Esther; You dont have to come back if you dont want to. totaldramamike: so whos gonna do it? i will be co host Esther: I really want to host this- but if somebody else wants to badly then i guess they can..so is anyone desperate to do this? Terrance: Alright, since I have some free time on my hands, I'll host the first episode is that okay? Esther: Host it for as long as you want- its your camp :) Episode 1: Do YOU deserve to be here? Terrance: Welcome 13 users to Total Drama Contestant Trivia! Season 2. Since I have some free times on my hands I'll host the first episode.Your guy's first challenge is an easy one. Tell me why you deserve to be here. And one fact about your favorite TD contestant you chose when you signed up. The team with the best reasons and facts wins. And the losing team votes someone off. Good luck everybody. Sly Bass TDSF234 {C}I think i deserve to be here because im sociable, nice, and very smart. I won the 1st season only because i was nice to other users and kept my integrity intact, if i do get eliminated i will leave with power & happiness. DJ is labeled as (The Brickhouse With Heart), He is strong and muscular in the outside but on the inside hes a soft marshmellow. The reason why he wanted to win TDI was because he wanted his mom to move back to Jamiaca. RR44 I deserve to be here because, I'm very smart, nice, kind, funny and STILL hasn't won a single camp........EVER! I also made many friends since I joined the wiki and I believe, I will be on the wiki for a long time to come. Cody has a crush on Gwen. CDF97 TDM13 the reason i deseve to be here is i am the biggest fan and i know all about it all the way i had 2 marathons in 2 months of all episodes and one fact about mike is that he has 5 personalities 1.mike 2.vito 3.svlana 4.chester5. the austrailian dude ( that episodedid not air where i live bu the othes did) and hes in love with zoey Drama786 C&MF1000 I deserve to be here, not only because I am smart, witty, and a huge fan of Total Drama, I have watched every single episode, I have been watching ever since it started. I was a natural fan from the beginning. Harold, Labeled The Nerd, is one of the few contestants to wear glasses, and the first male to have red hair, and the only First Generation Cast, to have said colour hair. Harold is one of the few contestants to be shown playing the piano, or having talent in said instrument, the other, to my knowledge, is Cody. BlazeHead i've been here for a while now... and it seems like i always manage to get far in camps i compete in, but i'm always betrayed by my friends. last season was no exception. Nate changed his vote for me. i personally consider that unfair. and i will do any means necessary to win this camp. Nate changed his vote. and i'll change mine if it comes to it. hopefully you'll make some fair rules whoever his hosting the whole thing. Alejandro is a very sneaky character. creating friendships with everyone so that he can get to them. he made nice comments to guys and flirted with the girls. witch meant guys wanted to be him and girls wanted him. i'd say he was falling for Heather the most as TDWT continued. but he finally got what he deserved when he was betrayed himself by Heather. witch means good ol Al got what he deserved! XD Sneaky Gophers Natedog14 I deserve to be here because i was thr runner up of season one. I also deserve to be here because I do the challenges every time last season, and this season. One fact about Sierra is Thats She was the second person to lose their hair (After Heather). Phyneo Why do I deserve to be here? That's a tough one? Well... to put it plainly... I found this to be an enjoyable camp during the first season and I believe that this camp could be my first win! I plan on being an active teammate unlike last season... but I am confident in my abilities to help my team! Noah is the only contestant in Total Drama World Tour to take the Drop of Shame without facing any difficulties. INDF Why do I deserve to be here? I don't. I am here because I am. I am here for the win, the challenges and other exciting things. But, I am not sure about the deserving part, because I didn't participate last season. So I will prove how worthy I can be. PS - Dakota was the first contestant to become an intern. MyPalBen81 Why do I deserve to win? Because I feel that my knowledge of TD can carry me all the way to the top! I plan on supporting my team until the very end! I may not win this camp. But, I will try my very hardest to win! A trivia fact about Scott, my favorite contestant, is that he is the only Main Antagonist to switch teams! TepigDahBomb Why do I deserve to be here? You tell me. Have a nice day. :) Leshawna is the only former Screaming Gopher who competed in three seasons to not have a cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Esther2108 I think i deserve to be here cause i am obsessed with TD and love anything to do with it. plus i really like these camps they are fun. i made it far(ish) in the last season so i think that counts for something. gwen had been a competitor in the 4th most amounts of episode, after heather owen and duncan Terrance: Alright, thanks most of you for participating, and the winners of this challenge is........ The Sneaky Gophers! Which means the Sly Bass are going to elimination. But this season of Contestant Trivia will be a little bit different what I mean is instead of you guys deciding who goes home I decide who goes home each day! That okay with you guys? Blaze: hmm...i dunno...i'm not to keen on it. (I'm sorry if I'm invading on this chat. I just want to speak to Terrance on the Camp Chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Blaze, you're free to come) Elimination Ceremony #1 (Sly Bass) Terrance: Welcome Sly Bass, to your first elimination ceremony. TDSF234: Hi Terrance. i think our team is really good and im glad that they are on my team. CDF: I'm so sorry for not being here, but I have to keep studying for the Standarized Tests. Anyway, I know I'll probably get eliminated, but I'm VERY active. Can you just inform me what time challenges start? Thanks. :D (Do we start voting?) Terrance: Not really, because this season of Contestant Trivia, I choose who goes home each day! Time to start elimination. When I call your username your safe. TDSF234 TDM13 CD&MF1000 BlazeHead and RR44 are safe. Which leads CDF97 and Drama786. The reason you both are in the bottom 2 are you both you were inactive for this challenge. But I think 1 of you can make progress. The last person safe is.......CDF97. Sorry Drama786, you are eliminated. Episode 2: The same? Or Not really? Pre Chat Terrance: Alright users, chat here before the challenge. CD&MF1000: C'mon Sly Bass! We need to step up our game! INDF: Yo yo yo dawgs, my team the whatever are awesome! Nate: Thats Right!!! CD&MF1000: It was only because you had all active players, the inactives mean nothing, but overcoinfidence is bad for your health. TDM13: yeah or else we lose we need to really know our total drama next challangeCONF (what makes chris decide who gos home INDF: It's not overconfidence. It's pride, and seeing le future. Terrance: Ready for the challenge users? RR44: Yeah! Terrance: Alright, you challenge is tell me how you and your fave Total Drama Contestant are alike. But if you guys are completely different, tell me how. Best team wins. Good luck. CDF: I can't believe I am still here! Thank you, Terrence! Sly Bass TDSF234 Me & DJ are alike because we are both kind and friendly people. He likes animals and so do I, me and him both get along with people really well and we are both sociable. We both like being nice to people and are layed back. DJ and i both like to cook and make friends. We both like to be gentle and sweet to other people by helping and solving people's problems. RR44 Cody and I are the same because we both have glasses, We're both cool and very nice. We're also different cause I've never defused a time bomb under pressure before. (And that's just sad) CDF97 Me and Duncan are completely different. He is strong, but I am really scrawny and wear glasses. I have never ever had any trouble with the police and do NOT have any tattoos or piercings. I never won a million dollars and do not wear his punk type of clothing. I'll admit I have never kissed a girl. Duncan is a bad boy while I am a goody-two shoes. I think the only thing I have ever did bad is steal a packet of Skittles when I was six. (It's not that bad. :D). The only thing I have similar with Duncan is that we both get mad easily. TDM13 So to me i am just like Mike. Why? you may ask? well its because i have multiple personalites as well :I dont believe me well course not my frinds dont even beleive me but here are some examples. 1) my girlfriend (just like zoey :D) and i hang out but sometimes i get outta control and other personalitie pops in like nothing i cant control it but i know im doing it and i'll ack like a goofball and than she will leave (not like ima freak like okay im done bye) well next i am likie mike because i am slightly strong (vito) somrtimes flirty (vito) and really kind (mike) so yeah thats pretty much it C&MF1000 Me and Harold are alike in a sense of complete dorkiness. We are also similar because we are both, totally, and completely scrawny. We have a very simillar sense of fashion, except I probably don't wear a long sleeved shirt under my T-Shirt as much as he does. Other than that, we are completely different. Harold has MANY freckles, I have very few. He wears glasses, I don't. He has red hair, my hair is more of a dirty blonde, or brunette kind of color, but that is all for now. BlazeHead me and Alejandro aren't exactly similar to each other, as people say i'm more similar to Duncan or Tyler. me and Alejandro are both considered evil. (don't worry, i'm not as evil as he is..hehehe). both of us have the same coloured hair...Al's is black. mine is dark brunette. both of us have green eyes. the big guys seem to think of us as their best buddies. Owen think Al is his best bud. and there's this dude at my school who idolises me. (the feeling isn't really mutual) and both of us hate the smart guy. Al hates Noah and i'm not on good terms with a smart guy in my class. so year...that's our similarities. our differences?...the list is too long to go threw TDF...WAAAAY to long. Sneaky Gophers Natedog14 Phyneo I am both similar and differnt than my favorite contestant Noah! We both are known for our sarcastic remarks and we both have that weird humor that only we could have. Noah fails at physical challenges... a lot... and I tend to play bad in certain sports. Noah is a smart person and while I am no where near as smart as he is... I'm get fairly decent grades! We are both on the short side and we both have that one friend that we can count on (he has Owen and I have my best friend)! INDF Dakota and I don't have much similarities, but there are some. Number One, fame. We both try as hard as we can to be famous, and will do anything to get onto television. Also, we hate doing work. Number two, Therapists. This isn't a big one, but we both have therapists. Except my therapist is a medical therapist, who I see occasionally with my infections. She wears pink, and I love pink! Now the differences...I am not a girl, I am not blonde, I am not attracted to guys (with the exception of Mike), I am actually smart and yeah... MyPalBen81 Scott and I are not very similar at all. He has trouble making friends and I have lots of them. He can be cruel and mean towards the other contestants, while I am only mean to certain people. Now, you be wondering why Scott is my favorite contestant? Well the answer is... I like him because he is an interesting antagonist! Targeting his own team was something that I was not expecting from an antagonist. This made his character more interesting! TepigDahBomb Leshawna has only two things in common with me. First, we both have an attitude, and second, we both have this mean rival. But we have major differences. I am not as tough as Leshawna, I don't even look like her, and I am not really interested in people like Harold. Esther2108 Well, Courtney and i are pretty different. I'm not as uptight and competitive as her, and i like getting into trouble ;), plus my skin is very light unlike hers- shes hispanic and im not. But we also both have good skills at camping and stuff, and we are good at fighting other people. We also both play the violin. Terrance: Alright, thank you all for participating. And I have to say... This is a very hard choice to make to choose a winner! But the winner of this challenge is.... The Sly Bass! Which means the Sneaky Gophers need to vote someone off. Elimination ceremony #2 (Sneaky Gophers) Phyneo: oh! Were voting now? I though Chris chose who was eliminated next? If voting is the case... my vote goes for...Natedog INDF: Nate, it's time for you to say Sha-Bye-Bye! Hey, can somebody write that down? TDM13: CONF im still o my gosh we won the challange i am just glad im here Esther2108: Isnt Chris choosing??? if hes not i vote for natdog i guess. Terrance: Alright, since nobody has voted in the last couple of hours, it's obvious who's going home..... Sorry Natedog14, you have been eliminated from Total Drama Contestant Trivia. Episode 3: Any Interactions? Pre Chat CDF: Yes, I'm not out yet! Phyneo: Way to go dude! CDF: Thanks. I wonder who's going home next. Phyneo: I don't know... if my team loses I'm probably voting off the weakest member... CDF: Okay. Phyneo: and what about you? Esther: How do you determine the weakest member? Terrance: Welcome remaining users to Total Drama Contestant Trivia! For your next challenge, you will tell me ALL the interactions your favorite Total Drama Contestant had with others. Best team wins. Good luck. :) 'SlyBass' TDSF234 DJ has a lot of friends, but has a few enemies. Duncan=He & Duncan are close friends and get along well.He joined Duncan's guy alliance in TDI. Geoff=He is one of DJ's best friends on the show, he helped him conquer his fear of water in TDI, so in return...DJ hooked him up with Bridgette. Tyler=He is friends with DJ in TDI, and were on the same team together. They teamed up in the TDI reunion special to find the million dollar case. (TBC) RR44 He's friends with EVERYONE.......Almost. Everyone- He is a great friend to anybody, Kind, Loyal and all. Here are some interactions Duncan- Didn't have very many interactions until when Duncan kissed Gwen, He even punched Duncan! Al- USED to be friends. But when he set him up, They became enimies. Gwen- He has a MAJOR crush on her, But she just thinks of being friends with Cody. Sierra- This is the opposite of Cody-Gwen. Sierra has the crush and Cody wants to be just friends. CDF97 Duncan has a lot of interactions with his competitors. WARNING: VERY LONG #Alejandro ~ Duncan has a hatred for Alejandro ever since his return. The hatred for each other was proven when Alejandro eliminated him and Duncan supported Cody. #Beth ~ Duncan and Beth never interacted until TDA where they were the final two. Originally, Duncan wanted nothing to do with Beth but they became friends after they helped each other to move on during the competition. #Blaineley ~ Little interaction is shown between the two except that Duncan calls Blaineley horrific. #Bridgette ~ Duncan wanted to vote off Bridgette due to her being a threat and succeeds. He, along with the rest of the TDA competitors, were sick of her and Geoff making out all the time. Bridgette was happy when showing Duncan's injuries in the Total Drama Aftermath Segment: That's Gonna Leave a Mark. #Cody ~ Duncan has little interactions with Cody up until the point where he kissed Gwen. Cody knocked him out with a punch but Duncan states he took a dive. Cody was also bullying Duncan throughout their challenge in Australia going to severe threats with dingos and kangaroos. Despite this, Duncan still rooted for Cody when the latter made the final three, but he did this, because Cody was the only 'nice one left'. #Courtney ~ Courtney and Duncan were in many conflicts with each other, but the two got in a relationship until Courtney was voted off. Duncan was sad and carved their initials behind a wooden carving of Courtney's head. In TDA, Courtney was jealous of Duncan and Gwen's growing friendship and worked hard until finally successfully sueing the show and entering the competition. Duncan and Courtney were then put on different teams causing a rise in tension. They managed to get their relationship back in track despite the many rules she put on him. Duncan eventually voted for Courtney and they broke up, but then they got back together after Duncan won. They broke up again, but got back together while chasing the Total Drama Dirtbags. Courtney was shown missing Duncan, until the latter kissed Gwen. When Courtney found out, she goes psycho breaking her friendship with Gwen and relationship (dumped a bowl of spaghetti on his head and kicked him.) The two then start to be enemies. #DJ ~ DJ is one of Duncan's best friends. He joined him in the Guys' Alliance, but there was a few amount of tension between the two. #Eva ~ There was very few interactions between the two, but Eva vows to get her revenge on everyone, despite not knowing who voted for her. When she returned, Duncan was the only one to NOT vote for Eva, but he did say that he thought Heather had something to do with Courtney being voted off. She was happy when Duncan won TDA #Ezekiel ~ There was hardly any interaction between the two due to Ezekiel always being voted off first. Ezekiel, in his feral form, while in Africa, scratched Duncan causing him to bleed. In Hawaiian Style, Duncan called Ezekiel a cockroach. #Geoff ~ The two are best of friends in TDI, but Duncan voted him out, because he did not vote for Bridgette and was just too nice. #Gwen ~ The two are in a relationship as of TDWT, but Duncan indirectly caused her elimination in TDWT after throwing a dingo at Cody. Gwen used to have a like/hate relationship with Duncan not listing him as one of the sane people on the island. #Harold ~ Duncan pranks Harold a lot throughout TDI and TDA. Because of this, Harold rigged the votes to get Courtney voted off to make Duncan mad, but this just fueled Duncan's anger and caused him to prank him more. They did not interact that much in TDWT. #Heather ~ Duncan used pet names for her, and tried to flirt but this ended when Heather revealed her true nature even saying it wasn't cool to betray Lindsay. They get in an alliance but it falls apart a few episodes later. IN TDA, the two of them were forced to kiss which neither of them liked. In TDWT, Heather tried to use Duncan to get Alejandro jealous which failed. Duncan was mad when Heather secured a spot in the final two along with everyone else. TBC... TDM13 C&MF1000 Harold has many interactions with the contestants of TDI, but I will only list the major ones. LeShawna- Harold's first relationship, and probably his only girlfriend. Until they broke up, they haven't had much interaction other than that though. Duncan- In Total Drama Island their conflict wasn't too bad, but it mostly consisted of many pranks; Hand-in-the-warm-water, wedgies, name calling, and a prank where Harold was naked in front of the all the female contestants, was all the pranks Duncan pulled. This conflict became bigger in Tital Drama Action, only because Duncan and Courtney were dating at the time, and Harold rigged the votes. This conflict rarely happened in Total Drama World Tour, because both were eliminated fairly early. (Excluding Duncan's return in said season) Courtney- Their main conflict is related to Duncan and Harold's conflict, but their conflict is mostly related to Harold rigging the votes, per above. They also have a conflict because Harold is a huge nerd, and Courtney is very strict, put together the pieces. BlazeHead Alejandro's Interactions Lindsay - she's to dumb to notice how evil Alejandro really is. and even supported him in Hawaiian Punch! Courtney - she fancies Alejandro and is trying to get back at Duncan for cheating on her with Gwen. Tyler - Alejandro was one of the main reasons why Tyler got voted off in TDWT. but he still supported him nontheless in the final. maybe since Lindsay was supporting him as well. Katie and Sadie - same as Courtney really. but there not trying to get back at anyone. Owen - Owen thinks Al is his best buddy. the feeling isn't mutual. Noah - Noah was very suspicious of Al before Noah was eliminated. he might have been the first to realise Al's true intentions. Heather - i dunno if these guys like each other. Heather was aware of Al's schemes in TDWT. but started to fall for him. but Al ended up falling down a volcano on an ice cube after Heather betrayed him! Duncan. Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Izzy, DJ, Sierra, Cody - all despise him for what he did in TDWT! Gwen and Ezekiel - these two had little to know interaction with Al at all. Sneaky Gophers Phyneo Noah has some interactions with his fellow competitors. Owen- Owen and Noah have a strong friendship. Their friendship can be considered to the point of best friends! Izzy- Noah and Izzy have a stable friendship, dispite being polar opposites! Eva- Noah is one of a few campers to not fear Eva. Instead he helps her manage her anger issues! Cody- Noah and Cody are on good terms... even though Noah does tend to have "accidents" with Cody while he is sleeping! Alejandro: Noah was one of the first contestants to learn about Alejandro's true nature. This causes a conflict between the two, causing Noah's elimination in TDWT! TBC INDF Dawn - Dakota didn't have much interactions with her. She is slightly annoyed with her, when in episode two, Dawn's animal talking awakens her. B - The two shared no interactions with eachother. Staci - Dakota was annoyed, like everyone else, with Staci's fibs, and likely voted her off. Zoey - They showed many interactions during her mutation. Dakota tries to be Zoey's friend. However, Zoey voted her off because their friendship was hazardous to her health. Anne Maria - The two shared a conflict together in the first episode, when Dakota shoves her out of the way, so she can get more camera time, only for Anne Maria to spray her. Lightning - The two shared no interactions with eachother. Scott - The two didn't have much interactions with eachother. Cameron - Dakota was shown cheering for him in the finals, and was happy when he won. Sam - Dakota didn't like Sam as much during the start, but the two later developed a relationship throughout the series. TBA Mypalben81 Scott is unique... he has no friends. Being the antagonist of his season... he made a lot of enemies. I will explain some of his serious issues... B- Scott and B never were the best of friends. Scott saw B's intelligience as a threat and put all of his efforts into eliminating him! TBC TepigDahBomb Esther2108 Duncan- Courtney showed islike towards Duncan throughout most of TDI, then they kissed and became a couple. In TDA Courtney was jealous of Gwen and Duncans friendship and hence they had a love/hate realtionship. in TDWT Courtney and Duncan were together until Duncan returned having quit and kissed Gwen. This caused the 2 to despize each other. Alejandro- Courtney didnt show like towards him until she and Duncan had split, when Alejandro used her to his advantage and pretended to like her. This caused Courtney to like him back, then get eliminated, however she still likes him and rooted for him in the TDWT finale. Gwen- Courtney and Gwen didnt have much interaction in TDI, and Courtney went for Owen in the finale. in TDA Courtney and Gwen didnt have alot of face to face interaction however Courtney was jealous of Gwen and Duncans friendship and hence disliked her. In TDWT they were put on the same team, and became friends (sort of). However when Gwen kissed Duncan, Courtney hated her strongly and caused her to be eliminated. Heather- they were generally neutral in TDI and had a slight confilct in TDA. in TDWT after they were put on the same team they had an envy againstt each other, as they both wanted to be the team leader. Heather agreed with Courtney to vote for Gwen, however lied and voted for Courtney as Courtney was throwing challenges. Heather also disliked Courtney as tshe was flirting With Alejandro, who heather liked, however kept dening it. Terrance: Ok, since I'll be a little bit busy tomorrow, I have decided to end the challenge. And the winners are yet again..... The Sly Bass! So the Sneaky Gophers must vote out one of their members. ''' Elimination Ceremony #3 (Sneaky Gophers) Esther2108: I have to vote for TepigDahBomb because he didnt do the challenge INDF: Sorry, I vote TepigDahBomb '''Terrance: Well, with 2 votes against him..... TepigDahBomb is the 3rd person voted out in Total Drama Contestant Trivia. Episode 4: Famous Quotes! Pre Chat Terrance: Users, I have a special announcement to make! CDF: Team swapping? Debut? It can't be the merge just yet. Terrance: That is correct CDF97! Please welcome, to Total Drama Contestant Trivia..... MaskedEvil and Flamthrower12! MaskedEvil will be on Sneaky Gophers and Flamethrower12 will be on Sly Bass! CDF: Well, okay, then. Hello, Flamethrower12! Terrence, when's the next challenge, because I might be busy. Terrance: Challenge in 2 days! RR44: Welcome to the team Flamethrower12! Flame: Thank you. Terrance: It's challenge time! For your next challenge, you each will tell me a quote your favorite Total Drama contestant you signed up as mostly says. Good Luck! Sly Bass TDSF234 "DJ: That dude is smooth like mamma's gravy." RR44 "Cody: Wow" "Cody: He (Al) set me up!!" "Cody: Gwen-Stealer!" CDF97 Duncan: Man, is it nice to be out of this game (Hawaiian Punch) Duncan: Duncans do not sing (Walk Like an Egyptian, Part 1) Duncan: Dweeb (Almost Every Episode) TDM13 C&MF1000 Harold; "GOSH!" "Sweet." "Idiots!" "Bogus." "My mad skillz." BlazeHead51 Alejandro - one by one, they'll all...go down. MaskedEvil Do I think that I ride on my good looks? That I use them to my advantage? Do I think that being really, really ridiculously good-looking has given me the upper hand in life? (chuckles) Duh.-Justin 'Sneaky Gophers' Phyneo Noah- To Lindsay in Haute Camp-ture. (sarcastically) Eeeee, Congratulations, you just peaked. It's all downhill from here, honey!! INDF MypalBen81 (CONF) B thinks he's so smart, but, when my plan goes in action, he won't know what hit him!-Scott Esther2108 ( confessional) I just want to say for the record that I was totally asleep and therefore unconscious at the time of the "alleged cuddling" with said Neanderthal, so essentially, it's like it never happened-Courtney FlameThrower12 Lightning: "Awwww yeah!" Lightning: "Sha-bam!" Terrance: Challenge is over! And the winners once again.... Are.... The Sly Bass! Congrats on winning the 3rd time in a row! Now, the Sneaky Gophers must vote one of their members off. Elimination Ceremony #4 (Sneaky Gophers) INDF: D'aww, I forgot. :( Well, I am probably going to get voted off, but I must vote for somebody...Mypalben81 Esther: soz INDF, but you did miss the challenge. Phyneo: INDF... who else? Terrance: Alright, when I call your username, you are safe. Esther2108, Phyneo, FlameThrower12, and......MypalBen81. Sorry INDF, you have been eliminated from Total Drama Contestant Trivia. Episode 5: The Inactives Pre Chat CDF: (CONF) The Inactives? I'm the only one left that was inactive that hasn't been eliminated. Well, it could be referring to the real Total Drama. Hmm, what a weird pattern. Everyone who was inactive, has been eliminated. CDF: Yes, I hope we keep this winning streak on! Oh, no hard feelings Gophers. Phyneo: ehhh... it's allright... we will break it soon!!! CDF: Good luck with that, because I'm not giving up without a fight! Phy: Thanks but we don't need your luck? (CONF) Technically... we do... Terrance: Sly Bass I have an announcement! If TDM13 is absent again, he will be disqualified! CDF: *cries* That's so sad. (CONF): Well, goodbye TDM13, it's been nice knowing you. I mean he kept bragging about he knew all about Total Drama. If he wouldn't be up for disqualification, the others would have seen him as a threat and voted off. I really will miss you, since you're one of my friends. Terrance: Challenge time! For today's challenge, tell me how many episodes your favorite Total Drama Contestant has been inactive for. The team to get the most right wins! Sly Bass TDSF234 RR44 Cody has been inactive for...... TDI- 19 episodes TDA- The WHOLE season TDWT- None (Not counting aftermaths) TDROTI- All but 1. Total: 58 Episodes CDF97 Duncan is has been active in almost every single episode. TDI: Inactive for 2 Episodes not counting Rundown or Recap. 4 counting them. TDA: 3 inactive because of Aftermaths. TDWT: Inactive in Ep. 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 18, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26 so 17 inactive. TDROTI: He wasn't active at all in this season so 13 inactive not counting cameos. TOTAL ~ 35 Inactive Episodes not counting cameos or Rundown/Recap. TOTAL (With Rundown, Recap, and Cameos): 36 Inactive Episodes TDM13 C&MF1000 Harold has been inactive for; TDI; 12 Episodes, TDA; 3 Episodes (Excluding The Special), TDWT; 23 Episodes, TDROTI; Every episode, with the exception of his cameo, but since he wasn't competing, he missed 12 episodes despite. Total; 50 Episodes. BlazeHead Alejandro wasn't in the whole of Total Drama. so he was inactive for 29 episodes, 26 episodes in TDA (excluding the special) and 3 episodes in TDWT witch are the aftermaths, as he wasn't there in person. and he only appeared once in Revenge of the Island with no lines. so 12 episodes in Revenge of the Island he was absent for. so he was inactive for 67 episodes overall. MaskedEvil Sneaky Gophers Phyneo MyPalBen81 Esther2108 Courtneys inactivity (this is epsiodes she had no lines in- not just not competing, also this includes specials and aftermaths) TDI- 13 TDA- 10 TDWT- 7 TDROTI- 13 (although she had a no-lines cameo at the beginning) FlameThrower12 Terrance: Alright, challenge is over! But first I have to say, I'm disappointed on how many people who didn't participate. But time to crown the team winners! The team that wins is... The Sly Bass! Again. But, since TotalDramaMike13 was once again inactive, he is disqualified from the competition! Even though the Sneaky Gophers lost, there will be no other elimination tonight. Esther: yay CDF97: So we won, but we still lost a do-nothing member. That's fair, I think. Episode 6: Describe The Design! Pre Chat CDF97: Another win, but yet a loss. Well, good luck to everybody. MaskedEvil:Sorry! For my inactivity. I was studying for a test. Won't happen agian. Terranc: So how are you guys liking season 2 so far? Esther: HEAPS RR44: Pretty good. CDF97: It's great. Terrance: Ready for the next challenge? CDF97: Yes! (I might be gone however) Terrance: Don't worry, today's challenge will be up for 3 days. CDF97: Okay, then! Terrance: Today's challenge is you will describe to me your favorite Total Drama contestants's design. For example, tell me how their clothes look like, how long or what color their hair is etc. Good luck! ''' '''Terrance: TDSF234, Phyneo, and MypalBen81 will all have until tomorrow to finish the challenge. Sly Bass TDSF234 RR44 Cody has a yellow shirt with red and green stripes, his pants are blue, He has brownish green shoes and has brown hair, He has sleeves in his shirt, his arms are long and short while his legs are somewhat skinny, his eyes are blue green and he has eyebrows. CDF97 Duncan has a black shirt with a skull over a long-sleeved undershirt. His hair is green, styled like a mohawk. He wears khaki shorts. His arms are long and musculer while his legs are short. He has a unibrow but it sometimes changes to two. He has a piercings on his face. C&MF1000 Harold has an appearance that includes; A Blue T-Shirt with green cuffs around the neck, and the forearms, and hamburger on it, a pink-like color undershirt, Green-like color pants, and a pair of plain looking shoes. He has aurburn hair, a slouch, a goatee, and glasses. BlazeHead Alejandro has a white vest underneath a darkish purple shirt. he also has a necklace of a bull around his neck. he wears grey trousers with black boots and two wristbands around his..well wrists. he has green eyes and tanned skin and long black hair. MaskedEvil Justin is a tan person, his skin is lightish brown. He has long black hair that is king of shabby. He wears a green tshirt and jeans. He also wears brown sandals. His eyecolor is blue. Justin is also very muscilar. Sneaky Gophers Phyneo Mypalben81 Esther2108 Courtney is thin with darkish skin (hispanic), freckles and shoulder-length straight brown hair. she has a purple-grey shirt with a white undershirt (blouse in australia). she has tight 3/4 length pants that are green.she wears shoes (dont know what theyre called) which are the same colour as her top, and have ankle bands (dont know the american word). FlameThrower12 Lightning formerly had brown hair, but as of the finale, lightning turned his hair white. He has brown skin, brown eyes and a sporty attitude. Lightning has a blue football jersey with gold and white stripes and a number 1 on the front of it. He has a pierced ear and a lightning necklace. He wears khaki shorts and has blue and white shoes. This is all I know. Terrance: Alright, your next challenge is over! Thank you to all who participated. And the winners are...... Finally the Sneaky Gophers! And even though only 2 of their members participated, they had very good detailed descriptions. So the Sly Bass must vote someone out. Elimination Ceremony #5 (Sly Bass) RR44: Masked Evil has got to go. Sorry. Terrance: Before anyone else votes... BlazeHead and RR44 have won individual immunity! So you cannot vote for either of them. CDF97: I would vote for TDSF234 since he was inactive, but I think I'm going to go with RR44 and vote for Masked Evil. Sorry, no hard feelings. C&MF1000: I'm sorry, I hope this doesn't cause anything, but I vote for MaskedEvil, I'm REALLY sorry, SUPER SORRY, but that's how the game goes, really sorry man. :( Terrance: Well, looks like MaskedEvil is eliminated. Sorry bro. Episode 7: Classic Trivia Time! Pre Chat CDF97: I can't believe that we lost! Oh well, goodbye MaskedEvil. I hope this streak comes to an end, because win, or lose we will lose TDSF234 if he doesn't show. Liam: *yawns* Terrance: Alright, today's challenge is a classic trivia game where I ask you questions about the contestant you chose when you signed up. Sounds easy right? Liam: Yep. Terrance: Well here's a twist, I will ask you each 6 trivia questions. BUT if you get any wrong, It counts as a point against you. And the user who gets the most points against them will be ELIMINATED. CDF97: Let's get started! Terrance: Alright! RR44: I just relized something. If TDSF234, Phyneo or MypalBen81 are inactive again, They'll be DQ'ed So there might be a quadruple elimination! Terrance: Actually, only TDSF234 will be dQ'ed because he has 2 inactivity strikes so far and Phyneo and Myalben81 only Have 1 each. RR44: Oh......... Oops. Sly Bass TDSF234 1) How much episodes has DJ competed in? 39 2) How many friends does DJ have? mostly everyone 3) How many enemies does he Have 4 4) Which episode did DJ get eliminated in TDA? "The Sand Witch Project" 5) Where is DJ from? Jamaica 6) Has DJ ever interacted with Noah? No, Although he was seen enjoying Dj's sandwiches in TDA. RR44 1) Who has Cody been attracted to before? Gwen 2) Has Cody ever peed his pants on his time on TD? Yes 3) How many seasons has Cody competed in? 2 4) In which episode in TDI has Cody gotten severely injured? Episode 8 5) Why did Cody get eliminated in TDWT? He lost a tiebreaker. 6) Has Cody had any interactions with the new contestants in TDRI? No. CDF97 1) How many piercings does Duncan have? ~ 2 on his left ear, 1 on his right, and 2 on the left side of his face (on the eyebrow and between the eyes and eyebrows) for a total 5! 2) Who is Duncan's current girlfriend? ~Gwen 3) Who is his ex girlfriend? ~Courtney 4) Which episode in TDI has Duncan shown actual kindness? ~Who Can You Trust? (Gave DJ a new bunny) 5) Tell me all the countries where Duncan won TDA ~United States of America, Canada, Denmark, Norway, The Netherlands, Finland, and Latin America. 6) Who did Duncan root for in TDI and TDWT? ~Owen, before he announced the party & Cody, because he was "the only nice one left" C&MF1000 1) Is it true Harold got injured the most out of all the TD cast? This is somewhat true, he is injured quite a bit, but Cody is injured in every single episode he appears in, with the exception of Not So Happy Campers, Part 2 ''and when Cody appears as a commentator in TDA, so Harold has probably been hurt, far less. 2) Who voices Harold? Brian Froud. 3) Has Harold shown some evil in him in TDI? When rigging the votes, to get Courtney eliminated. 4) Did Harold quit in TDWT? Technically, yes, he quit because he felt like he let his team down, since DJ was originally be eliminated, Harold quit in his place. 5) Does Harold try to show love to LeShawna but she always rejects it? LeShawna embraced it in his elimination in TDI but later told him they were going too fast, so technically, yes. 6) In which episode of TDA did Harold get along with Duncan? ''Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen ''Is said episode. BlazeHead 1) How many girls did Alejandro wow? (Blaze : he wooed six girls i believe. including Heather.) 2) In which episode of TD did he make his debut? (Blaze : he first appeared in TDA Celebrity Manhunt) 3) Who first found out about his evilness? (Blaze : i think it was Heather.) 4) What nickname does Owen give him that he hates? (Blaze : Owen kept on calling him ''Al 5) Did Alejandro win in Canada or USA? (Blaze : he won in Canada) 6) How did Alejandro get injured in the TDWT finale? (Blaze: Heather kicked him in the groin, the cast except Ezekiel and Blaineley all trampled over him and he got burned by the lava from the volcano. Chris placed him in the Drama Machine after that.) Sneaky Gophers Phyneo 1) Who did Noah first interact with in TDI? The first person Noah interacted with on the show was Chris. 2) Who has Noah "Cuddled" with in The Big Sleep? Cody 3) When did Noah start to annoy his teammates in TDI? In Dodgebrawl for being very... very... sarcastic 4) Who is Noah taller then? As far as the Old contestants go... I believe he is taller than... no one... but of the newcomers... Noah is taller than Cameron! 5) Has Noah ever ever been in an alliance? No... unless you count his team up in the TDI special when he joined forces with Izzy and Eva to find the million dollar case. 6) In his audition tape, how many people congratulated him? One person... Joey, who congrats Noah on winning class president. MypalBen81 1) When did Scott's evil actions come out? 2) Does he have any friends? 3) How did Scott get injured? 4) Who did Scott eliminate in episode 5? 5) What would Scott do if it was the last day on earth? 6) True or False: Scott has 2 brothers Esther2108 1) What episode did Courtney sing in TDA? The Princess Pride 2) Who is her Ex Boyfriend? Duncan 3) In what episode did she try to flit with Tyler in TDWT? The Ex-Files 4) When she first got on the island, was she mean, or nice? Nice 5) Did Courtney root for Al in the TDWT finale? Yep 6) How many times did Courtney show weakness? Depends on what you call weakness- eg when she coundnt do a challenge- 7 FlameThrower12 1) What is Lightning's goal in life? To be the best! 2) When did Lightning get white hair? In the finale, when he got struck by lightning. 3) Was Lightning a threat to some people in TDRI? Yes 4) What did Lightning do or explain in his audition tape? Lightning was sitting on a football dummy, and he explained that he is better than everyone else. 5) Has Lightning ever been attracted to a girl in TDRI? No 6: True or False: Lightning revealed in the finale he was an only child. False Terrance: Wow, everybody actually got the questions right, Well, we'll need to do a tiebreaker challenge! CDF97: I don't see MyPalBen81's answers. Did he message you? Terrance: Oh, well, we just have to wait for MypalBen81's answer. He'll have until tomorrow at 6:00 PM Est! Terrance: Well, it looks like MyPalBen81 is inactive for this challenge. And the winners are..... The Sly Bass! Elimination Ceremony #6 (Sneaky Gophers) Terrance: Since MyPalBen81 didn't post answers, it's only fair that he's out. Episode 8: Weaknesses Pre Chat Terrance: Users please Welcome to the Total Drama Contestant Trivia..... BlainelyRox222! She will be put on the Sneaky Gophers. BlaineleyRox: Hi everyone :) Glad to be here :D Esther2108: Hello. Welcome to the sneaky gophers! Terrance: Alright, for your guy's next challenge you will tell me your favorite Total Drama contestant's weaknesses. If all your answers are correct, we will have to do a tiebreaker. Good luck! Sly Bass TDSF234 RR44 Cody's weaknesses are: Gwen, Candy, Defusing time bombs under pressure and even Sierra when Sierra's chasing for her Cody. CDF97 Duncan's weakness is Courtney, getting hit in the groin, and females in general. He also gets mad easily. C&MF1000 Harold's weaknesses are; Being called "Doris", Duncan, being hit in the groin, LeShawna, Heather, and Gwen, and his allergies. BlazeHead Al's weaknesses are not flirting, Owen and he isn't exactly fond of disgusting meals, i don't think he has any other weaknesses. Sneaky Gophers Phyneo Despite Noah being one of the smartest contestants on the show, he has a few weaknesses. He is lazy to the point where he basically fails at physical challenges, very very sarcastic, and can annoy his fellow teammates. BlaineleyRox Blaineley's weaknesses: No-one likes her, Owen, jumping off aeroplanes (chinese fake out), Heather, and she gets mad easily. Esther2108 Courtneys weaknesses- green jelly, alejandro, jumping off cliffs, short temper, staying awake, attitude(as in being an over acheiver and having to come first- plus shes up-herself) FlameThrower12 Lightning's weaknesses are losing, meat, stupidity Terrance: While we wait for TDSF234's answer, why don't we play a little guess who challenge? BlaineleyRox: Sure! Guess Who Quick Challenge Terrance: Alright, I am very very tall, but I always wasn't tall. I am orange, and I am in a relationship. Who am I? Esther: Dakota! Terrance: Correct! Btw whoever gets the most right will win an advantage for themselves in the next episode. Next, I am blonde, I kinda have a short memory, and I am also in a relationship. Who am I? Blaze: Lindsay? Terrance: Correct! Terrance: Next, I LOVE candy, I have blue eyes, and my birthday is on April Fool's day. Who am I? Liam: You? Blaze: Cody? Terrance: Blaze is correct t once again! Terrance: These will now start to get tougher. I have black hair, A mole, and was attracted to Justin. Who am I? Blaze: Eva? Terrnace: Very impressive, correct! Terrance: Next, I have long hair, I like dill pickle chips, and I cameoed in TDRI. Who am I? Liam: Heather? Terrance: Correct! Terrance: So far, Esther2108 has gotten 1 correct, BlazeHead51 has gotten 3 correct, and FlameThrower12 has gotten 1 correct. 5 more questions to go! RR44: kk